tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Teresa González
This roleplay character belongs to Aine and can be found here. |marital = In Relationship|Title = Professor Headmaster|species = Witch|gender = Female|height = 1.71m|hair = Brown|eyes = Blue and Green (sectoral heterochromia)|skin = Fair|Animagus = N/A|Wand = 10", Maple Wood, Ground Graphorn Horn|House = N/A|Loyalty = González Family Durand Family Beauxbatons Institute Vourora Institute|job = Headmistress at Vourora Institute|Signature = }} Canon Biography Childhood In the middle of February in the year 1565, a child was born to Rodrigo, a member of the Spanish Ministry of Magic, and Adrienne, a healer at Beauxbatons Academy. Raised in the bustling port city of Seville Teresa had a fairly standard upbringing for a pureblood witch of the era. Her mother was absent a lot of the time returning only for the school holidays but she stayed in constant contact through weekly letters. Similarly, Rodrigo’s job kept him away during the day and although he came home every night Teresa spent most of her time with governesses. She was taught music, dancing and needlework along with how to read and write. Teresa also learnt multiple languages including Latin and English. When she was 8 she caught an unknown illness that resulted in her spending a lot of time at the Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. She spent months visiting specialist after specialist and was eventually cured but lost the majority of her hearing in both ears. The next three years of her life were focussed on making sure she could still attend Beauxbatons, lessons with her governess now focussed on lip reading and regulating her volume as she had could no longer properly hear the volume she was speaking at. Beauxbatons Upon starting at the Academy, she was disheartened but not surprised to find herself as the only D/deaf/HoH student in her year and possibly the whole school, she wasn’t sure. Feeling as if she had no one who understood, Teresa quickly learnt to adapt. Teachers placed her at the front of every classroom believing it would help her hear or lip read, but she relied heavily on notes taken by the few friends she had to fill in the blanks until her third year when she began turning up to lessons with a quill that she had charmed to write automatically as a person spoke. Teresa was a determined student with a natural affinity for magic and an avid interest for a variety of subjects. However she was not always consistent with grades or work set to be complete out of lesson time. She can learn almost anything in the world, so long as she wants to learn it at the time, but at the cost of being able to do very little else. This is, in part, responsible for the lack of focus on her actual studies but large amounts of extracurricular work. In 1581 it was Beauxbatons turn for the first time in 12 years to host the magical contest, The Triwizard Tournament, there was no age limits for champions at this time in history so despite her parents worries and the majority of teachers attempts to convince her otherwise 16 year old Teresa put her name in the Goblet of Fire. To the relief of many she was not selected for the competition. However the experience was not a loss as she met and befriended Jayne, a student of the same age from Durmstrang. Teresa was thrilled with the friendship considering Jayne was one of the few people she had met who was familiar with interacting with Deaf people as her mother was HoH. She became a tight knit group with Jayne and her boyfriend, Vincent, during the competition and was beyond devastated when the time came for them to go their seperate ways. Jayne and Vincent promising to stay in contact when they both returned to their schools, remaining pen-pals with Teresa for the next two years. Travelling By the time Teresa graduated she was the youngest student at the school to master non-verbal and wandless spells but still had no idea what she wanted to do with her life. So instead of heading into a career or marriage, she decided to travel. Jayne, who was having a similar thoughts about her future joined her with Vincent in tow despite the complaints from his family about what travelling alone with two women would do to his reputation. Within a year the group had visited most countries in Western Europe and Teresa had picked up a ginger Kneazle that she named Tibers. The whole journey hadn't been easy though while visiting Trier, Germany, Vincent and Teresa were caught performing magic and taken to trial. Only getting a chance to disapparate without risking bringing a muggle with them at the last moment. Both suffered minor burns and felt immense guilt towards local witches and wizards for providing proof to the existence of magic, causing muggles in the area to become more determined in their search for magic users. Another five years later, Teresa, Jayne, and Vincent along with their two new friends Nuru and Greer had nearly finished developing a new form of magic. Every member of the group had experience with the issues that hearing or voice loss brought to learning magic and wanted to create a way that younger generations could have a smoother path. The magic form was called Manibus Dicatum which in Latin roughly translates to ‘dedicated hands'. In this form of magic, each spell has its own hand/finger placement, wrist movement and grip, plus it requires no words for a spell to be cast. Vourora Institute After many discussions that each lasted long into the night the group decided the best way to spread Manibus Dicatum through the world as well as help younger witches and wizards was to start a school that could support them in a way their own schools never could. Teresa returned to Spain for the first time in six years, taking over the home her paternal grandparents had left to her in their will and the group began to refurbish it into a small magic school. They all used various connections they had to spread the word of their new school, Teresa using her father's place in the ministry and mother's at Beauxbatons, but they never forced anyone to join knowing that plenty of students did not mind being in mainstream education. By the next September Teresa was running a school where the students only just outnumbered the teachers with Nuru as her Deputy Headteacher. Modern Biography Childhood Instead of being born in the 16th century Teresa is born in 1977 in Seville, Spain where she was raised. When she was young Teresa’s life was relatively easy as the only child of a prominent member of Spanish Ministry of Magic and the Healer at Beauxbatons Academy. However things began to get harder when she fell ill with meningitis at the age of 8, despite receiving the best care her parents could get a late diagnosis lead to the hearing loss remaining permanent. She was recommended to a muggle Doctor by a mediwitch who knew her mother a month after she had recovered because of the inability of wizarding professionals to help her due to rarity of hearing loss in youth in the wizarding world. Appointments with this Doctor became a regular occurrence with Teresa' eventually receiving hearing aids, speech therapy and sign language lessons. As time passed everything seemed to continue as normal but there was suddenly some underlying tension because her parents viewed her deafness as something to be fixed, especially her mother who blamed herself for not recognising the symptoms earlier. Conversely, Teresa, despite missing her hearing to start with, grew to accept it and began to connect with the small Deaf community she found in her teens. Beauxbatons She attended Beauxbatons from 1988-1995 and she was disheartened but not surprised to find herself as the only D/deaf/HoH student in her year and possibly the whole school she wasn’t sure. Feeling as if she had no one who understood, Teresa quickly learnt to adapt. Teachers placed her at the front of every classroom believing it would help her hear or lip read, but she relied heavily on notes taken by her friends to fill in the blanks until her third year when she began turning up to lessons with a quill that she had charmed, with the help of her mother, to write automatically as a person spoke. Teresa was a determined student with a natural affinity for magic and an avid interest for a variety of subjects. However she was not always consistent with grades or work set to be complete out of lesson time. Her ADHD manifests in a way that means she can learn almost anything in the world, so long as she wants to learn it at the time, but at the cost of being able to do very little else. It is, in part, responsible for the lack of focus on her actual studies but large amounts of extracurricular work. In her seventh year, at the end of October, she arrived with a dozen other students to Hogwarts in order to enter in the Triwizard Tournament. After her close friend, Fleur, was picked instead Teresa was a quite upset, having been looking forward to the opportunity to prove herself, but she hid her disappointment well and stayed supportive of Fleur throughout the competition. Eventually feeling relieved that she wasn't picked while watching the second task as she is not a gifted swimmer. Like all the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang who remained at Hogwarts for the Tournament Teresa continued to study for her final exams while continuing to work on her ability to perform wandless magic Teresa attended the Yule Ball with a friend from Beauxbatons, Dirk, whom had assumed her agreeing to go with him was a sign that she was interested in him as more than a friend. After a brief and awkward kiss at the end of the ball it became clear that this was not the case and both students agreed that it would be better to remain friends. After the Triwizard Tournament and the murder of Cedric Diggory, Teresa attended the Leaving Feast at Hogwarts. As the event served as a memorial to Cedric, she spent a lot of the time comforting Fleur who had become quite close to the Hufflepuff through the competition. Second Wizarding War After graduating with good grades despite everything that occurred during the Triwizard Tournament, Teresa was lost for what she wanted to do, she spent the summer of 1995 travelling before her mother insisted she take a job she managed to secure her at Hogwarts as a Professor of Arithmancy Studies supporting Professor Septima Vector, who was considering retirement. She found the role quite strange considering the small age gap between herself the Seventh year students at the school but was welcomed by most students due to her difference in attitude to the notoriously strict Professor Vector. However her age did bring her under scrutiny from the newly appointed High Inquisitor, Dolores Umbridge, but she was ultimately not put on probation or fired due to her secondary role to Professor Vector who was determined to be an adequate teacher. Later on in the year, Professor Umbridge became the new Headmistress after Albus Dumbledore left the school. On her first day in office, Fred and George Weasley released fireworks into Hogwarts Castle, Teresa, who like the rest of the staff was not a fan of Umbridge, used a variety of spells to ensure that any fireworks she encountered lasted for as long as possible or were redirected to a place that would interrupt Umbridge. She would later be seen cheering and supporting the twins at their departure as they ran rings around Umbridge and Argus Filch. As well as congratulating Hermione Granger after a lesson on the advanced level magic behind the fake Galleons she created for Dumbledore's Army. Upon the return of Dumbledore to the school, she approached him about joining the Order of the Phoenix, spending the summer of 1996 looking in the disappearance of multiple muggles and tracking down ex-Professor, Horace Slughorn, on Dumbledore's order. Physical Appearance Teresa has thick, wavy brown hair, warm blue-green eyes, a heart-shaped face, and full lips. She is around 5'7—considerably taller than most girls her age of the time - despite this she is somewhat diminutive and slightly underdeveloped, with small breasts, delicate arms, a tiny waist and slightly wide hips. Most of her height comes from her legs. Personality Patronus * reputation as a gentle, quiet, somewhat shy cat * a reserved nature, but loves to play * enjoys climbing to high places where they can study people and situations before making up their mind about whether they want to get involved * new people will not receive their immediate attention * toward family members, especially their favoured person, they are ever loyal, following them through the house and even riding on a shoulder * a sensitive cat who doesn’t like to be ignored and will be hurt if they don’t receive the same amount of affection they give * lack of attention can cause them to become anxious or fearful * capable of entertaining themselves * their subtle sense of humour will never fail to entertain * has a strong sense of self-worth * independent and curious in spirit, often seek adventure Zodiac # Strengths: Progressive, original, independent, humanitarian # Weaknesses: Runs from emotional expression, temperamental, uncompromising, aloof # Aquarius likes: Fun with friends, helping others, fighting for causes, intellectual conversation, a good listener # Aquarius dislikes: Limitations, broken promises, being lonely, dull or boring situations, people who disagree with them Aquarius are shy and quiet, but they can be eccentric and energetic when around those they are comfortable with. However, in both cases, they are deep thinkers and highly intellectual people who love helping others. They are able to see without prejudice, on both sides, which makes them people who can easily solve problems. Although they can easily adapt to the energy that surrounds them, they have a deep need for some time alone and away from everything, in order to restore their energy. Aquarius is an air sign, and as such, uses their mind at every opportunity. If there is no mental stimulation, they are bored and lack a motivation to achieve the best result. The ruling planet of Aquarius, Uranus has a timid, abrupt and sometimes aggressive nature, but it also gives them a visionary quality. Along with the power of quick and easy transformation, so they are known as thinkers, progressives and humanists. They feel good in a group or a community, so they constantly strive to be surrounded by other people. The biggest problem for an Aquarius is the feeling that they are limited or constrained. Because of the desire for freedom and equality for all, they will always strive to ensure freedom of speech and movement. Aquarius-born have a reputation for being cold and insensitive persons, but this is just their defence mechanism against premature intimacy. They need to learn to trust others and express their emotions in a healthy way. MBTI INFJs tend to see helping others as their purpose in life, wanting to get to the heart of the issue so that people need not be rescued at all. Though soft-spoken, they have very strong opinions and will fight tirelessly for an idea they believe in. They are decisive and strong-willed, but will rarely use that energy for personal gain. INFJs will act with creativity, imagination, conviction and sensitivity not to create advantage, but to create balance. INFJs need time alone to decompress and recharge – sometimes that means giving them the space they need for a few days. The passion of their convictions is perfectly capable of carrying them past their breaking point and if their zeal gets out of hand, they can find themselves exhausted, unhealthy and stressed. To INFJs, the world is a place full of inequity – but it doesn’t have to be. No other personality type is better suited to create a movement to right a wrong, no matter how big or small. Enneagram Twos are empathetic, sincere, and warm-hearted. They are friendly, generous, and self-sacrificing, but can also be sentimental, flattering, and people-pleasing. They are well-meaning and driven to be close to others, but can slip into doing things for others in order to be needed. They typically have problems with possessiveness and with acknowledging their own needs. # Basic Fear: Of being unwanted, unworthy of being loved # Basic Desire: To feel loved # Enneagram Two with a One-Wing: "Servant" # Enneagram Two with a Three-Wing: "The Host/Hostess" Key Motivations: Want to be loved, to express their feelings for others, to be needed and appreciated, to get others to respond to them, to vindicate their claims about themselves. Hogwarts House Ravenclaws are defined by curiosity and the love of learning, first and foremost. A Ravenclaw will always seek knowledge; they want to know the why of everything. They love learning and will want to seek as much knowledge as possible by whatever means they can. Ravenclaws tend to focus on the future over the past: the possibilities excite a Ravenclaw, and they tend to be deeply interested in the what-ifs of a situation. The past is only useful to the extent that people can learn from it: ancient things may excite them, but only if they possess something interesting. They would rather rely on their wits than their wands, more likely to stop and review a situation before charging forward. Ravenclaws are free-thinkers, likely to analyze everything: they think about everything then form opinions about it. Wand Wood Garrick Ollivander often found that those chosen by maple wands are by nature travellers and explorers; they are not stay-at-home wands and prefer ambition in their witch or wizard, otherwise, their magic grows heavy and lacklustre. Fresh challenges and regular changes of scene cause this wand to literally shine, burnishing itself as it grows, with its partner, in ability and status. This is a beautiful and desirable wood, and wand quality maple has been among the most costly for centuries. Possession of a maple wand has long been a mark of status, because of its reputation as the wand of high achievers. Traditionally, maple tees signify wisdom; balance; promise & practical magic. Core Ground Graphorn horn is used less in modern wand making due to the endangered nature of the species, so in any modern verses her wand will be a family heirloom that chose her. Additionally, as Graphorn are known for being aggressive and dangerous few wand makers have used it as a core. Wands with this core can be temperamental when it comes to choosing a witch or wizard but once their loyalty is earnt it is unlikely to change its mind. There are few cores which lend themselves to a larger range of magic; adept at both defensive and offensive magic, these wands have a natural talent for healing spells but can be turned to the dark arts quite easily, though it will not incline that way of its own accord. Manibus Dicatum * Manibus Dicatum - latin for ‘dedicated hands’ * The name for the form of magic that Teresa teaches at her school * She created it with a group of deaf witches and wizards that she met while travelling after graduating from Beauxbatons * Each spell has its own hand and finger placement, wrist movement and grip * After the death of the original creators it started to spread to places outside of The Vourora Institute * Much like normal sign language, different countries/languages have different movements for different spells and if one thing is off you end up doing a different spell. Relationships Platonic Nuru Nuru was born in Kenya, to a witch and her muggle husband, she is the youngest child of three, with two older brothers. During her time at Uagadou, she became skilled at Alchemy dedicating a lot of her time to researching Nicolas Flamel in order to recreate his elixir of life and became an animagus with the ability to transform into a lion. Unfortunately, she lost the hearing in her right ear and gained multiple scars after an explosion during one of her alchemy experiments. Upon graduation, she kept the coin that allowed her to travel to Uagadou on her person due to school’s belief that learning is a lifelong endeavour and all graduates should be allowed to return when they want to. A year later she met Teresa, Jayne and Vincent who had been travelling for three years, immediately bonding with Teresa, she decided to travel with the trio. Within six months Greer joined their group and they were all working towards creating a new form of magic. When the group started The Vourora Institute of Magic for the Deaf and Mute Nuru became the Deputy Head as well as the Professor for Alchemy and Transfiguration. Greer Raised in Scotland, Greer attended Hogwarts from 1578 - 1585 where she was sorted into Hufflepuff. During her final school year she, along with Hogwarts’ Headmistress and a select few students who considered skilled enough, travelled to Beauxbatons to enter in the Triwizard Tournament. Selected as the champion for her school she managed to win the competition but not before an accident in the third task damaged her vocal chords resulting in her becoming mute. Upon graduation, she took a year out to study non-verbal magic before taking the offer she received during NEWTs to became an administrative assistant to the Wizengamot. As a member of the Vourora Institute faculty she taught muggle and ghoul studies along with Divination. Romantic Jayne Jayne was an international student studying at Durmstrang from 1576-1583. She was a child born out of wedlock, taken away from her mother by her grandfather just minutes after of her birth and given to a different family so that the shame of her birth would not become public knowledge. Her adoptive parents were elderly and unsure whether they would ever have children so treasured Jayne, considering her a 'gift from god' naming her as such. She met Vincent during her third year at Durmstrang when they were working together for an assignment in Divination. They started off as best friends, and when he asked her out on a date she was surprised yet flattered and ultimately agreed to go out with him. The relationship wasn't particularly something that Jayne had wanted but quickly and surely she discovers herself becoming happy when he calls her his girlfriend or when he asks her out or joins their hands. In 1581 she met Teresa after travelling to Beauxbatons for the Triwizard Tournament, with neither girl competing they formed a friendship outside of the school rivalries. Teresa, especially, was happy with the friendship considering Jayne was one of the few people she had met who was familiar with interacting with Deaf people as her mother was HoH. Agreeing to stay in contact when they both returned to their schools, remaining pen-pals for the next two years. When the time came for them both to graduate they found themselves with a lot of people with expectations for their future but clue what they actually wanted to do. So instead of heading into a career or marriage they began to travel with Vincent. Two years into their travels the three began to start a romantic relationship, which continued for the rest of their lives. After six years when the trio started The Vourora Institute of Magic for the Deaf and Mute along with their friends Nuru and Greer, Jayne was the Professor of Charms. Vincent Met Jayne in his third year at Durmstrang after they with partnered together in Divination, he very quickly developed a crush on her and was over the moon when she wanted to spend time together outside of lessons. He eventually admitted his feelings for her a year later and the pair began to date each other, a match his parents weren't to fond of considering Jayne's standing, but they continued dating anyway. In his fifth year he travelled with a variety of Durmstrang students to Hogwarts to put his name forward for the Triwizard Tournament. Etymology Teresa’s etymology is somewhat uncertain. It is thought to come from the Greek “therizein” meaning “to harvest, harvester” or from the Greek “theros” meaning “summer”. Usage of Teresa as a female given name originated out of Spain and Portugal where it remained largely confined until the Middle Ages. According to tradition, Therasia was a Spanish noblewoman and wife of the 4th century Roman Senator and lawyer, St. Paulinus of Nola. After tragically losing their son, the wealthy couple gave everything to the poor and led a life of religious austerity. Theresa with an “h” is the version most often used by the English and Germans, while Teresa is the Spanish and Portuguese form and Thérèse the French. Pet forms include Tess, Tessa and Terry. The mountainous borders of Spain contain the origins of the surname Gonzalez. The earliest forms of hereditary surnames in Spain were the patronymic surnames, which are derived from the father's given name, and metronymic surnames, which are derived from the mother's given name. The surname Gonzalez is made up of two elements: "Gonzalo," a personal name thought to be derived from the Visigothic "Gundesaelf," meaning "battle elf," and "-ez," the Spanish patronymic suffix. Category:Female Character Category:Original Characters Category:Female OC Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Witch Character Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Hogwarts Staff